cosmic_dimensionfandomcom-20200215-history
Solar
Solar is an AU counterpart of Galaxian, and is part of Echo's OP AU. 'Appearance' Solar has orange eyes that have a strong red tint. When angry, they turn into very dark blood crimson. However, he usually wears dark sunglasses over them, pushed all the way up the arch of his nose so no one can see his eyes (or so he thinks). He actually looks much older than his age (twelve), rather than looking younger, and he has short-cut, slicked-back, and relatively light black hair that fades into dark auburn brown, though it does have a few lighter highlights. He has a few scars, though some were healed by his fellow gang members. He is usually scowling or with some kind of intimidating expression. He is pretty pale. He is taller than Whisper, but not as tall as South. His body is thin, but not lanky or scrawny. He somewhat has muscles. 'Outfit' Solar wears a black leather jacket, white t-shirt, and black, baggy jeans. He wears boots, because…why not. In spite of his apparently gang-member look, he doesn’t hold a lollipop in his mouth or something. At least, not usually. 'Personality' He is very moody and intimidating. He is always frowning, and gets into fights often. In fact, he finds it necessary to pick fights so to show others that he is strong enough on his own. He is used to being commanded by Whisper, whom he considers a friend—that is, if friends bossed around their own friends, of course. But he is her right-hand-man, and is the only one who has seen her cry when she became more and more narcissistic (she was crying because she lost a fight and lost a large amount of money, which is important to have in their universe.) Surprisingly, he doesn’t care much for money and can be quite wasteful. He is thoughtful when he likes, and brash usually. He doesn’t really get how friendships work, so he tries his best and hopes for the best—which is actually his attitude most of the time. Try hardest and if it doesn’t work—fine then. Keep doing it. He doesn’t listen to advice and just goes off his own advice, even when it doesn’t work. Solar has a weak spot for younger kids, though, due to having hardships when younger (starvation and poor living styles). He can be empathetic, though he refuses to admit it when he does show it. He cares deeply for his friends, and won’t hurt them. As such, if he’s betrayed (and he somehow interprets it)…he’ll probably k1ll the traitor. Surprisingly, he fears having no friends and being alone for extended periods of time. He likes lollipops and candy. 'Habits' *Eating a lollipop and holding it in his mouth. *Crunching on said lollipop when nervous/agitated/angry/etc. *Ellipsing with commas. 'Voice and Speech Patterns' 'Powers/Abilities' He specializes in sunlight manipulation and turning them into beams of physical energy. He can also manipulate weapons, storms, and light. He can sometimes manipulate weather, though he isn’t the best at this. He can fight with martial arts pretty well. 'Affiliations' TBD 'Battle Statistics' Tier: Origin: Name: Gender: Age: Classification: Powers and Abilities: Attack Potency: Speed: Lifting Strength: Durability Levels: Stamina: Range: Standard Equipment/Utilities: Intelligence: Weaknesses: *He is not superhuman and can be poisoned, injured, killed, etc. Notable Attacks/Techniques: 'Level' Solar is especially mortal and weak compared to some of the more superhuman beings of the gang. However, he is not actually weak. 'Background/Backstory' General Solar grew up in an alternate universe with his friends, South, Whisper, and Tranquility. 'Level' 'Quotes' 'Other' *He likes lollipops, just as Galaxian does. He also likes licorice, which Galaxian does not. *He is less picky with sweets than GalaxE. *He is not superhuman, unlike Galaxian. 'Gallery' Category:OCs Category:Fantasy Forms Category:AU Forms Category:Gang/Consociation/Cohort Members Category:Males Category:He/him Category:Mortals Category:Chaotic Neutral